Lost in the Snow
by DevouredOne
Summary: Unnaturally long winter have started in Ooo. Finn walked away to find out what have happened and disappeared. Marceline and Bubblegum have decided to find him. Will they manage to get over their grudge or one will left in the snow? MarciBel
1. Prologue

Well, this one is Marceline and Bubblegum fic. From their points of view.

Prologue. The morning never came.

…Two months ago winter came into the kingdom of Ooo. No one was expecting it. No one knew that it will be so long. Two weeks ago Finn walked away in the constant blizzard, to find the answer on this. Princess Bubblegum was standing on her balcony, worried. Finn still somewhere and they have no clue to his whereabouts. Even Jake was unable to tell where she should look. She sighed, ready to close window, when figure came out from the snow.

- Marceline! – Princess looked at her. Vampire Queen was wearing her red boots, jeans and this time she wore leather coat.

-May be you let me in? It is snowing out there, - She floated inside.

- What are you doing here? – Princess asked her, closing the window.

- Well, I wanted to ask you, where is Finn? – Marceline looked at PB suspiciously.

- I could ask you the same question, - Princess answered coldly.

- So, nobody in Candy Kingdom know, where he is, and nobody cares? – Marceline looked at her and suddenly smiled:

- May be we should find him? – Princess looked at her with disbelief:

- What? – Marceline replied:

- You heard me well. How you look on it? You and me, looking for the hero of Ooo… - Princess was shocked. Marceline looked at her clothes:

- Just find clothes which can protect you from cold. And we can go, - Princess finally managed to say:

- Why are you asking me? – Marceline sighed:

- From all persons who I know, you are only one with brains…

Well, it is just prologue. If you want me to continue – say so. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 1

Well, this is the first chapter. Should probably say, that it is strange. Beware.

Chapter 1. Mirror of nightmares.

…Marceline was floating around, waiting for Bubblegum to prepare. "Why all the princesses are so slow?" – Marceline thought to herself. Then she heard someone's steps from behind. Vampire queen turned around, starting to open her mouth to tell her something and just frozen on the place with her jaw on the floor. Princess was wearing black leather coat, white winter pants and red boots.

- WWWWOW! – Marceline shouted, looking on her in shock. Bubblegum looked at her:

- What is wrong?- Marceline managed to get herself in her hands and said:

- Nothing, nothing… - She suddenly thought: "How attractive…" – Marceline suddenly blushed and floated towards Princess. She smiled:

- Well, we will need something to eat, aren't we? – Princess shown her a backpack full of apples and other (mostly red) stuff.

- I thought about this, - She looked at Marceline.

- Well, lets go then! – Marceline grabbed Princess and flied into the blizzard…

…They have ventured through the snow to only person in Ooo who might have caused this snow. Ice King. It wasn't difficult to get there.

- I don't think we should just knock in. It won't be good, - Princess said to Marceline again, getting on Vampire Queen's nerves.

- I think that we should. Don't like it – I'll just drop you there and go by myself, - She answered with a smile. Marceline's smile became larger then she saw how Bubblegum grabbed her, to be sure that she won't let her fall. "Why couldn't we always hang like this?" – She thought to herself. They got right into Ice king's window.

- Hey, old dork, are you here? – Marceline shouted and let PB step on a floor. Only now she noticed that Princess was afraid of height. Or she just really believed that Marceline let her fall.

- Who are in my house? – Girls heard Ice King's voice. Ice king got through the door and looked at them

- Princess Bubblegum? What are you doing here? – He looked at them shocked.

- You know, there is a magical blizzard all over Ooo. And you are our major suspect, - Princess answered coldly. Marceline just got her axe-bass ready. Ice king sighed and said sadly:

- If I would be able to stop it. I didn't even create it! – He looked at the girls. Marceline looked at him:

- So, you are not responsible for this winter? Maybe you know then, where is Finn? – King nodded and beckoned them into his room…

…This thing have appeared two months ago in my home, - King pointed at the mirror in the middle of his room,

- Cold winds and blizzard going from it. Finn came to me, looking for answers. I have told him about this mirror, and he just walked inside of it, - King looked at girls, and sighed,

- I have tried to follow him, but it didn't let me, - Marceline and Princess traded looks. Then Marceline pointed:

- What are these words on the edge of a mirror? – They come closer to it. Ice King shrugged:

-I don't know, I am not able to read them, - Princess and Marceline looked at the words carefully. Princess got a book from the backpack and looked through. Then she just shook her head:

- I have never seen this language before, - Marceline didn't reply. Princess looked at her and saw her lips slowly moving, like she was reading this to herself. Than she slowly said:

- I have managed to read this phrase. It says that this mirror leads to the place, where many human's nightmares and imaginated things resides. She looked at Princess:

- Well, we should get there, if we want to find Finn. Are you ready for this? – Princess nodded. Both girls walked into the mirror…

Well, that is it. Second chapter will be done when it is done. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here. I hope you know these things)

Chapter 2. Two cursed boats

…-Where are we? – Princess looked around, trying to understand, where the mirror lead them.

- Wish I know, - Marceline tried to look through the snow. Then suddenly blizzard became calmer, and they saw that they are on the board of some sort of ship. They also saw, that there was no one on it except them. Sun have just gone, so there was enough light for them to look around. Ship was looking incredibly ancient; Marceline flied over the board and tried to read ship's name:

- F-l-y-i-n-g H-o-l-l-a-n-d-e-r, - Princess looked at Marceline:

- And what is this ship? – She heard laughter from behind:

- Well, it is my cursed ship. Welcome aboard! – Both girls turned around and saw a man in strange clothes.

- Who are you? – Man smiled:

- I am the captain of this ship. You are my first guests in two weeks… and an eternity before previous one,- He sighed.

- Previous guest? It was a boy with strange hat, right? – Marceline asked captain.

- Yes. He was looking for the reason behind the blizzard. I know the place from which this cold winds go. I could tell you, but, firstly you will do me a favor, - He smiled and walked towards the Princess and Queen:

- I want to talk with you, - Princess looked at him suspiciously:

- And that is all? – Hollander laughed:

- Yeah. You know, it is kinda boring on this ship, especially if you are alone…

…For all three days travel Marceline and Princess was telling captain stories. He was a very good listener (girls could understand it; captain said that he cursed to sail the seas for ten years, to earn one day on earth; and it is kinda boring to sail alone). Mostly Marceline was talking: there were a lot of things in her thousand year's life. On the end of third day captain said:

- We are here, on the place were I left your Finn, - He pointed towards a gigantic ship, standing on the ice. This… thing was demonical, dark; Marceline felt physically evil aura around this ship. She was unable to tell, what is this ship made of, but single glance was enough to say: if Finn was on this ship, he wouldn't stay there long.

- What is this ship, who sails it? – Marceline asked captain, still looking at the ship in shock.

- This is the cursed ship, called "Naglfar", - Captain said grimly,

- It's full of undeads, looking only to destroy the world they knew once; they are not the ones who could be friends,- He sighed and walked towards both girls. Captain handed them to amulets:

- Those called Eyes of Evil; no living or dead could look in them, without being freezed on the place; remember though, then Eye don't stare at them, they will move, - He nodded to them,

- I wish you luck, - And disappeared. Marceline grabbed Princess and floated towards the ship…

…When they approached the ship, they heard song from the ship. It looked like the ship itself was singing:

_Skin torn from the flesh of the petrified  
>Drenched by death and absorbed by its coagulating wood<br>When the final nails falls into its place, and the devil stands by the helm  
>Then the howling winds of damnation shall whine<em>

_Everywhere sounds the moanings from countless burning souls  
>Screaming in hate and pain, prepared to row into the final flames<br>As if shredding the sky the mast reaches high, impaling the clouds  
>Raised is the flag of war, onwards to Hell<em>

_Onwards to Hell_

_The world implodes in a sphere of chaos  
>As Naglfar devours us all, we're facing the eye of Ragnarök<em>

_Storm winds wail, man has failed  
>Through the scorching flames of destruction we sail<br>Apocalyptic signs fulfilled in this holocaust tale  
>See the fire's in Fenris eyes, the sea now churns as the serpent writhes<br>The fate of Midgard sealed with the stench of the funeral pyres_

_The sail is set for the south leaving a world in havoc behind  
>And the dragonhead's eyes spies after the very last land to extinct<br>The bone-covered prem splits the blood-filled waves  
>And the keel crushes the untouched shore with its rage<em>

_The world implodes in a sphere of chaos  
>As Naglfar devours you all, face now the eye of Ragnarök<em>

-What in the world have made this horrible thing? Who could make it? – Princess asked Marceline then they have landed on the ship. Girls heard someone's grim laughter:

- Dead ones, who died not in the fight, but in their beds, from diseases, or like a cowards, - Skeleton came in sight; it was wearing old horned helmet, deteriorated fur, old rusty axe and broken shield. He looked at them:

- How many guests on this ship in just two weeks, - Skeleton laughed again,

- One immortal, who doesn't belong to this world, and mortal, foolish enough to get there,- Marceline get her axe-bass and pointed it towards skeleton:

- Tell us about previous one and where he is actually now, or… - She was interrupted by skeleton maniacal laughter:

- Foolish undead one… You can't hear the song? I am damned to be on this ship, and you will just free my soul, if you will manage to kill me totally! – He looked at her and said:

- I will help you to find your friend; he is looking for the place from where magical winter came. The same one which stopped our sail…

…Their actual trip was awful: three times in a row they were attacked by undead, screaming about "getting their nails". Their own Chiron was just laughing through the entire trip, and telling them grim stories about almost every skeleton they have met:

- Oh, hello, Morten! Have I told you before, he was caught stealing from enemies camp; they have shed his skin and thrown him still alive to the vultures, - He told about the dead, just being cut by Marceline in half. Then suddenly he said:

- Stop. We are on the place, - Skeleton pointed on the green portal; it was right behind steering wheel.

-Thanks! – Girls said to their "guide".

- Good luck with the helmsman, - Skeleton said and walked away. Both girls turned around, just to see demonical figure, appeared near steering wheel. They ran towards him; Marceline distracted demon, attacking him with her axe. Demon was powerful (and all Marceline's attacks didn't even put a scratch on him), but too slow to actually damage Marceline. She waited for Princess to ran through the portal, then followed her….

Well, I don't know; It is strange. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

I hate to say this but… I AM UNABLE TO KEEP THE PREVIOUS SPEED AND MAKE IT OF DECENT QUALITY AT THE SAME TIME! So tell me what you prefer more…

Chapter 3. Unholy town

…New place was much more peaceful; it was a human – like town, empty and lifeless. Nobody was around them. As far as girls could see, everywhere were grey buildings, without any sign of living things around; no flowers or trees, no animals… It was like whole town was dead.

- Well, I don't think that Finn is still near, - Marceline looked around herself and started to fly above Princess. She saw some movement far from them, but was unable to tell what it was.

- We are not alone here, - Marceline said to Princess. PB looked on the wall:

- Marceline! Finn left marking on the wall! – Both girls looked at it: it was a symbol of an eye, similar to the eye on their amulets.

- He knew that someone will follow him,- Marceline suddenly heard frightening growl and turned just in time to see winged gargoyle-like thing falling at her. Quick attack with an axe splitted gargoyle-like creature; suddenly group of dead humans ("Zombies!" – thought Marceline) came out of the nearest building. Marceline grabbed Princess, to get her away from them; gargoyle-like things attacked her in the air, when she was unable to fight. Marceline tried to outmaneuver them, but one managed to claw her, leaving a painful wound. Suddenly they have heard "CRACK" and then with loud "BOOM" huge fireball turned gargoyles to ashes. Marceline got PB on the roof top and saw a strange man with long-pole hat and some kind of device in his hands. With same "CRACK" device shot out a fireball, scorching the group of zombies right on the place. Man laughed maniacally:

- Nothing better than smell of burnt flesh in the morning! - He waved to girls:

- Hey, come here! You are not from this place, do you?...

…Strange man was actually a warrior, which managed to return from the grave to plot his revenge. His name was Caleb.

- So, you have come here to find your friend, right? – Caleb said and shot a zombie with his "flare gun". He smiled, watching zombie's agony, - Yeah, I saw him. Saved his head from being chopped by the butcher. Well, I have helped him to get to the place from which cold winds blowing, - He shot down a spider and punctured another with a fork. Marceline crushed her axe on the head of fat zombie (the one that their "friend" called butcher) and asked him:

- How could we get there? – Caleb shot down a group of robed people, then answered:

- Railroad will get us on the place. Time for barbeque! – He shot from his strange gun, turning a group of enemies into the walking screaming torches.

- Marceline… Get me away… I will throw up, if stay here for a minute, - Marceline grabbed her and took on the nearest roof; there zombies was unable to get them.

- Are you okay? What have happened? – Marceline looked at her, worried. Princess breathed deeply and said:

- This smell and this guy… These just… So disgusting! – Princess managed to took her breath. Then she got up and shouted at Marceline:

- And you just finding this funny! – Vampire Queen opened her mouth to answer, but was distracted by gargoyle, that was throwing bones at her. When her axe ended monster's life, she turned to PB and replied bitterly:

- And someone just a burden now! Why your scientific mind help us to move faster? – PB shouted angrily:

- I would, if we would stay on one place for a while! But you just keeping running! How could I work on a run! – Marceline's eyes glowed with anger when they heard guy's voice:

- Hey, are you still looking for your man? – His laughter made them to feel guilty; Finn was much more important then their argument…

…- Here we are! – Caleb pointed on the building right in front of them,

- Miskatonic Railroad, - Marceline looked at Caleb:

- Railroad? – He laughed like a madman:

- Never saw one before, aren't you? – Caleb walked towards the building with his gun. Princess have followed him; her face was green, hands was trembling and she was stumbling on every step. Marceline embraced her and carried her:

- I couldn't watch you walking like this, - Marceline murmured to Princess. PB was too busy keeping her breakfast in, so she didn't resented. Caleb kicked the doors, opening them; train was just there, waiting for them.

- Let me help you, - Caleb get on the train and offered his hand to Princess, helping her to get on. She saw the blood on his hands; her face become white and she lost her consciousness. Marceline caught her and dragged on the train. Caleb shot down some fanatics and quoted:

- I will go and make this thing going. Try not to die before my return…

…Marceline was sitting in the train car, with Princess lying on the bed. She already thought that Caleb died or actually forgotten about them, when train slowly started to accelerate. Marceline smiled and looked at Princess. She was beautiful in this moment; her face was clear from all problems. "Why she isn't always like this?" – Marceline thought to herself, and put her hand to PB's forehead. She heard few shots near and got up.

- Girls, are you here? – Caleb asked from behind the door. Marceline opened it just to saw his smile:

- We are approaching hotel in an hour. Get your nervous friend and go to the first car, - He left. Marceline patted Princess:

- Got up! – PB slowly opened her eyes:

- Are we on the place? – Marceline smiled:

- We are near, so, if you don't want to stay with Caleb, get up…

…- This is it. Overlook Hotel,- Caleb started to slow down the train,

- There I left your friend, - Marceline said to him:

- Thanks for help! – Train stopped and they saw the portal, leading to the hotel.

-Good luck out there, – Caleb saluted to them with his shotgun and returned on a train. When he disappeared on the horizon, Princess asked Vampire Queen:

- Why this guy helped us? – Marceline shrugged and answered:

- Who knows… Let's go, we have a hotel to investigate…

Well, it was long and difficult. Thanks to He23t for advice!


	5. Chapter 4

Well… I am trying to play not on my field. Sorry if it will be not what you expected.

Chapter 4. Overlooked Hotel

…Hotel was quiet and totally clear. There was no one inside or outside; only piece of paper on the board and keys right on it. Marceline closed the door from the blizzard outside (since they got in the mirror, in every place was this blizzard… And it was stronger with every new place) and looked on Princess. She was tired, because they have spent nearly a day between cursed ship and hotel.

- It is a message from Finn, - Princess got the paper from the board,

- This place is peaceful. Exactly what you need, if you are tired, - She read aloud. Keys was labeled "401". Marceline waved her hand:

- We can spare a day. I am too hungry and tired from the town and ship of undeads,- Princess looked at Marceline:

- Wait, you haven't eaten in the town, with Caleb? He spilled enough blood, you know, - Her words were like a poison, but Marceline was too tired to say anything then:

- Shut up and let's go to the room…

…Room was actually the only warm room in whole building. What was really strange, that, despite the number, this room was the basement of the building. Marceline was so tired, so she just get one of red things from the backpack, sucked its color and dropped on the only bed in the room asleep. Princess looked around, hoping to find another one, but there was only one bed. She sighed and lied near Marceline. Princess closed her eyes, hoping to be able to open them again…

… When Marceline opened her eyes, she didn't understand, on what she is looking. Then her mind found the answer: "You are looking on the Princess Bubblegum" She got up silently and sucked color from other thing that she found in backpack. Marceline looked at Princess again: "So innocent and peaceful…" She smiled and walked through the door, to look around the hotel. On her way, she saw some interesting things: old typewriter, fire axe, two little girls… "Wait, WHAT?" – Marceline turned her head to corridor. On the end of it, two little girls were standing, holding hands.

- Who are you? – She slowly floated towards them. Suddenly she heard strange sound from behind; Marceline turned around and saw a tricycle, moving slowly from the nearest room. It was alone: no one else. Marceline turned around and saw that girls disappeared. "This place trying to mess with me"…

…Princess opened her eyes and looked around. Marceline wasn't there. PB looked around and got an apple from the backpack. Chewing it, Princess got out of the bed and started to put up her dress. When she ended, she noticed someone's steps behind her. PB turned around just to see a small boy.

- You should not stay here for long. Hotel hates it, - He said to Princess.

- Who are you? – She looked at boy suspiciously,

- I didn't notice anyone to habit this place… - Boy sighed:

- No one stays in this place for long. The boy before you prefer to walk away from the hotel as fast as he could,- He looked in PB's eyes:

- You should do the same,- Boy walked through the door and disappeared behind nearest corner. PB followed him, but was unable to find. He just disappeared like a ghost.

- What is wrong with every place we visit? – She asked herself and returned to the room…

…Marceline walked into some kind of a bar. It was empty. Nothing valuable or useful was inside. She came over the chair and sat on it. Suddenly Marceline heard voice:

- Here, have a drink, - A glass of red liquid appeared in front of her. She got her eyes up and saw a man, wearing a suit.

- Drink, hotel pays,- He pushed the glass towards Marceline. She suddenly saw, that there are actually a lot of people around her. Marceline grabbed a glass and drank it in one gulp.

- You know, many people before you managed to solve their problems in this hotel, - Marceline listened to him, feeling herself a little dizzy,

- You have got a way to solve yours, pink problem,- Vampire Queen heard his words and smiled. It was so simple…

…Princess was sitting on the bed, when Marceline opened the door. Her axe-bass was in her hands and she was smiling evilly.

- It is time to solve you! – She shouted and jumped to Princess. PB jumped, evading Marceline's axe:

- What are you doing? - Marceline laughed evilly and shaken a little:

- You were a bad girl. You shall be punished! – Marceline jumped towards PB with her axe. Princess managed to get from the room and ran away on the stairs, hearing Marceline's laughter behind herself. PB ran until she was in the dead end. Suddenly appeared boy got her hand and lead right through the wall.

- I have said that hotel hates everyone! He always make one person, who loves others, to kill them!- PB nodded, shocked. Boy pointed towards stairs:

- The portal to somewhere else, where your friend gone, is on the roof. Lead her there

– Outside the hotel, she will be herself! – Boy disappeared, and PB ran towards the stairs.

- Hey, Marceline! I am here! – She shouted to Vampire Queen and ran upstairs. Drunk and enraged Marceline was turning everything on her way into pieces. Finally PB reached portal. She stood between Marceline and it.

- Come on, get me! – She shouted to Marceline. Vampire Queen roared and rushed towards her; PB just fell down. Marceline tripped over her and flied into the portal. PB walked downstairs, got backpack and then returned to the portal…

Well, this is it. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

In the last chapter I will post every book or game I referred to in this story.

Sorry if I won't be very understandable; I am doing my best!

Chapter 5. Silence and mist

… PB looked around, when she came through. It was an old café. Marceline wasn't present around; Princess noticed two pieces of paper, pinned to nearest wall. Princess looked at them; first one was from Finn, second – from Marceline. Finn's message was clear: "I will go to the nearest school. If I won't stay there, I will leave you another message". Marceline's one was long: "PB, please, forgive me for all! I was not myself... Hotel gave me something to drink, and I lost control! I will follow Finn's message. Meet me in the school, and forgive me" Bubblegum sighed and started to search café for something useful. She managed to find pipe and strange box with red cross on it. Princess opened the box: inside she found bandages and syringe, labeled "Morphine". PB carefully put box inside the backpack, grabbed pipe and left café…

…Street was covered with mist, so dense, that PB was unable to see anything in ten meters.

- How am I supposed to find anything in this fog? – She asked herself and shook her head. PB suddenly heard voice from behind:

- Can I help you? – Woman on the bike asked Princess. She was wearing police uniform and has got a sheriff badge.

- Sorry, can you help me to get to the school? – Princess questioned woman. She smiled:

- Get this map. It should help you to find school, - She gave PB map and started the engine. Princess grabbed map and opened it. Woman on a bike disappeared in the mist. PB walked to nearest building and read: "Levin St." "Well, now I know where I am"…

…After some time, PB managed to find old school. "Finally!" – She thought to herself and walked towards the doors. On the bench near the entry she saw a radio. It doesn't seem to be working. Bubblegum shrugged and walked to the doors, when radio started to sizzle. She turned to it right in time to see strange creature, walking towards her. It was looking like a corpse, with its hands fused behind it's back. Slowly, creature managed to get near Princess and coughed on her. Princess jumped back, evading creature's attack and hit creature with her pipe. Than, PB grabbed radio and ran into the school. She turned around, and saw this creature trying to get away slowly. Princess felt remorse towards the creature and closed doors. Inside, school was looking abandoned. "What in the world Finn wanted to find here?" – thought Bubblegum. She looked around and found the school map on the wall. Under it, on the bench, she saw a flashlight and another note: "Finn wasn't here. He left a message on the second floor. I have found a flashlight – use it, it's dark in here…" Princess grabbed flashlight and looked at the map: two rooms on second floor was marked with big red X…

…When PB reached second floor, her face was almost green; human bodies, pinned to the walls around, wasn't the most pleasant thing to see. On the second floor she saw child – looking creature with a knife walking towards her. PB waited for it to approach her and then hit it with a pipe. Creature fell on the ground, but immediately tried to get up. PB hit it several times, until it stopped moving. Her hands were trembling; she walked to the nearest room, closed door behind her and just fell on the floor, tired. On the floor, she saw an eye symbol and slightly smiled. Then she just closed her eyes and lost her consciousness…

…When she awakened, everything around her changed. Room's walls were looking rusty. PB got up and saw another piece of paper. On it, she found only one message: "Rooftop, Brookhaven hospital" She looked around and found some batteries to flashlight and old axe. PB grabbed them and opened the door. It was dark outside the room; Bubblegum's flashlight was able to cover only a part of the corridor. She got out of the school; only three child-like creatures she met on her way. PB has put them to eternal sleep; it was easier than at first time. However, monsters managed to leave few scratches on her hands. When Bubblegum get out of the hospital, she saw a group of strange, skinless dogs just ripping someone's body apart. She managed to get away unnoticed. Her way to hospital wasn't too long. Near the hospital's entry she saw some figures in nurses' uniform. Princess cursed silently:

- Verdammit, - when one of them, with a lead pipe in her "hands" started to approach her. PB tried to outmaneuver her, but didn't succeed; "nurse" has managed to swing with her weapon. When lead pipe fell on PB's hand, she felt crippling pain. Princess fell on the ground, blinded with pain, understanding that it is the end for her…

…Suddenly she heard gunshot. When she was able to see again, she saw strange girl with a gun, standing between her and corpse of "nurse".

- W-who are you? – Princess asked with weak voice. Girl smiled and helped Princess to get up:

- My name is Heather. I assume that your friends are on the rooftop. I will help you to get there, - Girl shot remaining creature's and walked towards the doors. PB followed, feeling pain in her shoulder. heather stopped near the door and said, worried:

- What is with your hand? – PB tried to smile:

- N-nothing, really,- Heather approached her and cautiously looked at her hand.

- It isn't broken, but it's bruised. You need some morphine to ease the pain. I hope we find something in the hospital,- She looked at rusty walls,

- If there is still anything useful,- PB managed to get backpack off and opened it: - I think I saw some in this box…

…After injection, PB felt herself much better and easily got on the rooftop. Heather waved to her, and walked downstairs; she has got her own problems. Princess looked around, trying to spot a portal or message for her. When she heard familiar voice:

- You managed to get here, you are alive!- She felt Marceline's hands, embracing her. PB pulled her off and shouted:

- You left me alone, in this place! Do you know, through what I was forced to go! , - She started to cry. Marceline tried to comfort her, but PB just kept shouting at her. Tired of it, Marceline have just grabbed PB and flied with her to the portal…

Well, that is it. Next chapter coming when I will have time to write it. Enjoy! And review, of course.


	7. Attention: It is just painful to write

This is not a chapter. It is just the thing of which I can not stop to think.

New chapter will come when I will find out, how should I put it. Enjoy This. For Now.

Stars like white moth cluster at the dark windowpanes of heaven.  
>Yet, a marginal hope for grace sweeps over her grieving eyes.<br>Quiet as birds at night she sings to the stones, with ashen wings and hidden thoughts.

If they tell you there's lack of evidence  
>look the other way.<br>Charge and they will play this game  
>and feel the unavoidable shame,<br>resting their case and fade away.  
>Fade away, they're gone, they're gone*<br>Gaze upon your heavily bleeding sky,  
>Certain that your shadow passes by<br>The lost ones howling jealously  
>Rejecting destiny and float away.<br>They float away, and drown, they drown.

Better to be bigger than to climb the only ladder to your private heaven,  
>Suddenly reminding all your enemies about the revolution.<br>Guiltiness will never kill the beauty of your constitution,  
>Greater than ever before.<p>

Losing what's left of my faith.  
>Crying out into the haze.<br>See me don't lead me astray.  
>You're still my beautiful pain.<p>

Hail to the people who encourage themselves to walk the thin red line.  
>It's just a pity that their life is a waste before they disappear.<br>Hail to the promises given to be broken.  
>Wave goodbye to your guardian angel and remember her smile.<br>Before you die , time to die  
>Before you die , time to die<p>

Suddenly we face our own mortality and the future's growling fast inside us.  
>Facing all the facts of our reality, we want to find a new solution.<br>Happiness will never show Its beauty cause It's based on our imagination.  
>Greater than ever before<br>This silence in your brain,  
>Like poison through your veins,<br>Accept it won't remain. It's the end

Losing what's left of my faith.  
>Crying out into the haze.<br>See me don't lead me astray.  
>You're still my beautiful pain.<br>Nothing's left of my faith.  
>Crying out into the haze.<br>See me don't lead me astray.  
>You're still my beautiful pain.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

Another chapter… Waiting for your reviews!

Chapter 6. Madness in the mountains

…Portal led girls onto the frozen plateau. There wasn't a lot of interesting things: two strange bricks of ice with something inside, someone's camp… They walked towards the camp.

- Well, this place looks peaceful, - Marceline said to PB, looking around. Then she heard PB scream and turned to her. PB opened the door into the nearest metal house, and now was standing near it, with her face as white as snow around. Marceline approached her and looked inside. She shrugged when she saw human corpse, ripped open, like someone was trying to find out, who they are. Near, she saw three or four dead dogs.

-Why… Why every place in which we go finds a way to make us scream? – Princess managed to return control over her.

- It is human nightmares, I suppose. The lower we go, the greater they become, - Marceline answered and hugged Princess,

- But we will go through everything, aren't we? – PB smiled a little:

-Yeah. Let's go and find where Finn could go…

…After some time they actually find another symbol of an eye, and a small map, guiding them towards strange structure. The closer they were, the stranger it became, until it started to look frightening; unknown symbols was covering it's walls, and it was so alien and unnatural, so even Marceline felt herself out of place. They slowly entered it and followed the lights.

- Glob, who was living in this place? It doesn't even look human! – PB tried to hide her hands' trembling. Marceline noticed that and said softly:

- We won't stay here for long, - She pointed on the shimmering thing in the distance.

- The portal! – PB smiled, and nearly ran towards it. Nearly, because Marceline grabbed her and said:

- Look down, idiot! – Princess followed her advice and saw a rift, right in front of her. The landscape was made with exact way, to make rift unseen. PB felt herself weakened, and felt the pain in her hand slowly returning…

…Marceline tried to fly there, but winds from it was too powerful to have any chance to get there.

- Well, we should find a way to the portal. Finn found, - Marceline looked at PB and saw her, sitting on the edge, rubbing her hand,

- Hey, what is wrong, Bonnibel? – She reached Princess, and touched her lightly. PB got up and said:

- Nothing, just a bruise. I can handle it, - Bubblegum started to walk down, still rubbing her hand. Morphine worn off and now her hand was like a piece of wood; mostly useless, and barely movable. Marceline followed her, concerned with it. She knew that she can't help PB a lot…

…The lower they were, the darker the place was. At some point, PB got out her flashlight and activated. Flashlight's beam was snatching separate figures on the walls; even the pictures were horrible: strange, squid-headed figures with amorphous bodies, commanding much more horrible creatures.

- How could something like this possibly be alive and around? – PB whispered, frightened by this unnatural, alien figures. Marceline was unable to answer this question. After some time, they reached the point, at which their road was splitting on two: one road was going further in the deep, another was going up.

-Finally! – Marceline smiled and flied towards the road up, when on her way appeared some strange, black amorphous mass, with many glowing points on its "body". It was rather unfriendly, and was filling corridor to the ceiling. Vampire Queen attacked it, but her axe won't seem to do any damage to this thing. Mass roared and tried to get Marceline in it's deathly grip; she started to cut this thing's tentacles, but it was just growing more of them.

- Run! – Marceline shouted to PB, trying to held creature,- RUN! – Thing finally managed to catch Marceline and roared.

- NOOOO! – PB screamed and jumped to creature, cutting Marceline out with her axe. Then she got out the Eye of Evil and showed it to the monster. Thing immediately stopped, as Marceline crawled to the PB, trying not to look up. She got up behind PB and said:

- We need to get through that thing anyway. Let's return to camp and think of the way to deal with "it", - Princess nodded and walked backwards, until monster disappeared from their sight…

…When girls returned to camp, they saw someone's campfire. Marceline got her axe, and only now PB noticed that her skin was partially shed to her bones. It must have hurt as hell, and Princess whispered to Marceline worried:

- A-are you hurt? – Vampire Queen whispered back:

- Could ignore for now,- They walked to campfire, and saw human near it. He was sitting near the fire, and mumbling something to himself, very nervous.

- Who you are? – Marceline looked at man with axe in her hand. Man jumped and turned to them with a jar of something. He looked at them, and put the jar back:

- You are human. Like a boy that passed by,- Man shrugged, when he looked at Marceline:

- How could you live with those… wounds? – Marceline answered:

- They will close sooner or later. What I want to ask you, how he managed to get through that strange mass thing, - Man looked at her and answered:

- Those things hate fire. Problem is, that they regenerate themselves as fast as it possible. Fire,- Man shrugged again; it looked like he just remembered something unpleasant,

- It just… makes them to go away. But they returns, always returns, oh yeah, again and again! Silent, emotionless, fearless and gruesome! – Man have shrugged again, and continued,

- If they would stay on place, to be burnt to ashes, but they always moves! – PB suddenly remembered something rather embarrassing: gasoline smell, smell of burnt flesh and laughter.

- I have an idea that might make us a way! – Princess looked at Marceline, relieved…

…It took a lot of time for them to create the thing, which PB has imagined. PB's hand was unable to move normally, so Marceline was forced to work under her control. Man was very helpful; he brought a canister of fuel to them. When it was finished, Marceline just asked:

- And how that thing supposed to work? – PB answered, looking on her "blueprints" on the snow:

- Remember Caleb's gun? This one, which was throwing flames? I tried to make something like it, - PB looked at their "gun",

- I hope we have enough ammo for this thing,- Marceline looked at PB with opened mouth:

- From what time you are so great in weapon creation? – PB sadly smiled:

- This thing isn't alive. It is just a monster without a soul or mind. Just the type with which Finn was fighting. He would want us to take care of this monster, - She rubbed her hand, trying to ease her aching pain. Marceline looked at Princess, worried:

- Are you really at good shape? – PB replied, not wanting to show her pain:

- I am fine, let's go…

…They returned to the place, where road was split in two. Creature appeared ready to consume them. PB showed the Eye to it, rendering it paralyzed and helpless.

- Fire, Marceline! – She shouted, feeling pain in her hand. Large ball of fire flied to the monster from the gun, making it covered with flame. It was burning, slowly, but inevitable. When flames started to stop, PB screamed again:

- Fire! – And she was screaming that again and again, until creature wasn't burnt to ashes. Bonnibel fell on the ground, crying. Marceline gave the gun to man and grabbed PB:

- Poor girl… - She said with sadness, and floated upwards. There man left them, saying one particular thing to girls:

- Boy went there week ago. You may get to him soon, - Man walked away. Marceline sighed and floated through the portal, with Princess in her hands…

Well, that is it. I have spent a lot of time trying to put it together and… there it is! Next chapter? After my exams. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry, guys, for a long gap. I have failed my exam, and was working on repassing. Finally I am passed it! So, this is new chapter. Enjoy, if you still there…

Chapter 7. No hope?

…Portal led them in a large glacial cave. Princess was sobbing on Marceline's arms, her hand swelled. Marceline slowly float through the cave, her clothes partially torn wasn't hiding her from the wind, but she never cared about those things… Dead can't feel temperature as living. It was noticeable, but not painful or problematic. She was looking around, as she flied deeper, to the source of winds and snow, present even in the cave. In the walls, and in the cave, were many frozen creatures, eaten partially: owls, rabbits, bear… It was like someone's nightmare; everything was strangely grotesque, twisted, abnormal…

- Marceline… - Princess whispered, feeling pain,

- Leave me here…I am just a burden now… - She felt herself awful. Vampire queen shook her head:

- Never, we must get Finn first, - She kissed Bonnibel in the forehead, as they approached the cave's center. In the center was standing a throne, made of ice.

- Who is there? – Marceline shouted, trying to identify person, sitting on it. Throne slowly turned on place, showing person with crown, white hair and blue clothes.

- Finally, my mirror brought someone more… useful – Woman laughed evilly. Marceline accurately put Bonnibel on the ground, and readied her axe, hissing. Woman laughed at it and moved her hand. From above them, ice cube slowly came down. It moved near woman on throne:

- I guess, you came for this one, right? – Marceline's eyes widened, as she recognized Finn in the cube, and she shouted:

- Let him go, you… - Woman's eyes glowed:

- Or? Without me, you won't get him out of the cube. Want him to die – fine, go – Woman laughed, as Marceline slowly put her axe down. Princess looked at woman, forgetting about her pain:

- What do you want? – Woman smiled evilly:

- Well, I need one of you, as my trophy. One will exchange herself for this boy…

…Marceline and Princess were standing, shocked by woman's proposition. It was something… unexpected, and weird.

- So, who of you two will? Hmm? – Woman was smiling, knowing that they haven't got much of a choice. Their friend's life was in this woman's hands, and they knew it. Marceline was looking at woman for a while, then said:

- Why? – Woman raised an eyebrow:

- Why what? – Marceline said, irritated:

- Why you need one of us? Why not just him? – Woman laughed, like she heard a joke:

- Oh my, have you heard me before? He is useless for me; you seem to be useful. It is simple, even for your dead brain – Marceline hissed, when woman laughed at her own "joke". Princess looked at her:

- But for what? – Woman smiled:

- As a slave. I found myself in need of useful henchman, but this guy… He is too heroic to be one – Woman sighed, and looked at them. Marceline looked around:

- This creatures in the walls – your work? That s what happens to "useless"? – She looked in woman's eyes, her rage flashing in them. Woman shrugged:

- They were here. I just claimed the cave – it is right in the center of mirror…

…Bubblegum rubbed her arm, looked at Marceline, then on the woman:

- May we go, to think for a while? – Woman laughed:

- Of course! You won't go away, though; portal closes right behind you each time you pass it – Princess grabbed Marceline's hand and dragged her away. When they were on a big enough distance, Bubblegum whispered in Marceline's ear:

- I think, we need to choose, who of us will stay here. It is better be me, than you. I won't be able to aid with anything to get out, so… You shall stay with Finn, and get him out, - She looked at Marceline, waiting for her to just shrug and say: "Okay, girl, go forth" Instead, Vampire Queen kissed Bonnibel passionately, hugging her at the same time. Bonnibel's eyes widened, her mind suddenly got filled with mixed feelings and thoughts: "She kisses me…It feels good…That is wrong… Oh my, why she is doing this..." Thoughts like this ran through her mind in these seconds. She even forgot about her pain. Marceline finally break up their kiss, and whispered:

- I will be her slave. Stay with Finn, girl, and be happy – She walked towards woman on the throne and said:

- I will exchange myself on Finn…

…Woman looked at her, smiling weirdly:

- This is your decision? – Marceline nodded:

- Yes. Do what you want, witch – She closed her eyes, as woman's hands started to glow. Then Vampire Queen heard loud "ZAP", and shrugged, ready to be turned in ice sculpture. But it didn't happen. She opened her eyes, to see frozen Bonnibel between her and woman.

- Looks like your friend – or shall I call her lover? – decided for you. Well, I need a slave anyway… - Bonnibel, frozen, slowly flied in the air, and to the woman. Then they both disappeared. Marceline finally snapped from her state, shouting:

-BONNIBEL! - She ran to the now empty throne, and fell near it on her knees, feeling herself dead and empty.

- Bonnibel… - She whispered…

…Loud "CRACK" got her from her thoughts. She turned her head, and saw Finn, lying unconscious on the floor, remains of ice cube scattered around him.

- Finn! – She flied towards him, and picked him up, then slapped him gently:

- Finn, get up! – Finn's eyelids quivered, and he opened his eyes:

- Marceline? – He said in weak voice, and then his eyes widened:

- Marceline! – Finn hugged her tightly, then jumped from her arms, and looked around, his sword in his hands:

- Where is this woman, I want her to pay! – Marceline sighed:

- Finn… She has gone…And she has got PB with her…

Well, this is new chapter. Why so long? Exams, then New Year, Christmas, rewriting exam… Sorry though.


	10. Chapter 8

Well, new chapter. Why so fast? Have right mood to do this. Enjoy anyway!

Chapter 8. Follow the rabbit

…Finn turned slowly to Marceline:

- She got…PB? – Marceline looked at him sadly:

- Finn, she sacrificed herself to get you from the ice prison, - Finn stood on place, shocked, then punched the wall:

- Dang it! – Marceline looked at him sadly:

- I am sorry, Finn. I tried to stop her, but… - Finn grabbed Marceline:

- We must get her from that woman, no matter the cost! You hear me, Marceline? – His eyes were filled with rage, which Marceline never saw in his eyes before. She grabbed his hand:

- We will! No one will steal my friend…

…Finn looked around, trying to return his mind on place. Everything was so sudden for him: Marceline's return, freedom from his ice prison, and now PB is in this woman's hands. He noticed PB's backpack, and walked towards it. Marceline followed him:

- Look, I tried my best to save her… - Finn waved his hand, stopping Marceline, then got the backpack, and opened it. He grabbed an apple and put his fangs in it, thinking hard. Marceline approached him, and put her hand on his shoulder:

- We will get her back. This woman will regret everything…

…After some seconds of silence, Finn got up and put PB's backpack on his back. Then he approached Marceline and said:

- Thank you for coming for me, Marceline. But may you tell me, why didn't you get Jake? Why PB? – Marceline sighed:

- Well, Lady Rainicorn objected. And, it was too cold for him, Finn. Blizzard become worse when you left… - Finn nodded, and then started to walk towards the exit from the cave. Marceline followed him, flying above the ground. When they got out of the cave, Marceline looked around:

- Well, where we could find a portal? I don't see one… - She turned to Finn, and saw a human girl with a knife. She was standing in front of Finn, wearing a blue gown, with black leather boots, and a silver omega symbol was on her neck. Her knife was awfully near Finn's neck.

- Who you are? – She asked Finn, looking in his eyes. Finn answered, looking back:

- My name is Finn. I am an adventurer. May you help me and my friend?…

…Girl's name was Alice. When she knew, that they aren't serving red queen, she put her knife back, and said:

- I will help you. You are looking for the portal, right? I know where it can be found. Follow me, and follow fast – I won't wait for you to catch up, - She jumped away, on the flying platforms. Finn and Marceline followed her. Their path led them to the ice mountain. Girl just jumped down, sliding off the mountain. While Finn followed girl, Marceline just jumped, falling down, and catching herself up in the right moment. She waited for Alice's and Finn's appearance. She didn't notice something, moving under ice…

…First thing, that Finn saw, sliding towards Marceline – two fish creatures, jumping at her.

- Marceline! Behind you! – He shouted. Marceline turned around, just to block one of these creatures. Second one jumped, ready to put it's teeth in her body…But Alice's knife stopped it right in the air. Then girl jumped to Marceline with large horse-headed mace, and just smashed the creature off her.

- Be careful, and always on your toes! This place is always ready to kill you, if you have lost your concentration! – She walked away. Finn helped Marceline up, and they followed girl. Finn asked Marceline:

- Marceline…May I ask you something? – Vampire queen turned to him:

- Depends on question. What is on your mind, Finn? – He looked at the back of the girl, and then said:

- Why have you go there? I mean, it doesn't look like something you would do… - Marceline sighed, and then said:

- You weren't present around for long time, so I decided to go and find you. You are my friend, Finn. Why would I leave you? – She knew she was lying, it wasn't real reason…

… Girl led them to another large cave. Inside, were door, with flashing symbols.

- What is now? – Marceline looked at girl. Alice looked around, and then pointed on the door:

- Portal lies behind this door. Problem is, that I don't know, how it opens – She sighed, and leaned against the door:

- I hope you can solve this riddle. I have tried, and didn't succeed, - Marceline looked at symbols. They were familiar to her. "Where I saw them?" – She thought to herself, then noticed barely visible glowing, coming from amulet. She got it out, and pointed towards the door. It started to open slowly, when some strange beings appeared around: flying wasps with bows, some pitch black things with alabaster baby's heads, looking like torn from the dolls and gigantic black things with many faces. Marceline turned to this thing, paralyzing it with her amulet, while Finn unsheathed his sword, and together with the girl jumped in the fight…

…Girl was flying from one enemy to another, striking them with her large knife. Sometimes, she was turning smaller, evading her enemies' attacks, or into the cloud of butterflies. Finn was busy with ground mobs, and saw wasps, trying to shoot down Marceline:

- Alice! Get wasps on you, while I am busy with those things on the ground! – Girl nodded, and got out something, looking like large pepperbox. She started to move its handle, and something started to fly out of pepperbox in the wasps. Finn was busy breaking baby's faces. Once broken, pitch black thingies was disappearing. Suddenly he heard arrow's whistling, and scream of pain: Finn turned around, to see Marceline, falling on the ground with an arrow in her side. He finished the last ground thing, and rushed towards Marceline… to be thrown back by gigantic pitch black thing…

…Marceline managed to get up, and saw Finn, flying away. She got up, and started to walk towards big thing, with her axe, trembling slightly from the pain. Girl was busy with remaining wasps, and was unable to help. Roaring, black thing was closing on Finn, when Marceline's axe fell on its arm, cutting it off. It roared, and grabbed Marceline with other hand, squeezing her. She felt how arrow got deeper in her body, and then heard sound of broking bones. World in her eyes blackened…

…Finn got up right in time. He saw, what happened to Marceline, so he just slashed all three faces of that thing. Then he picked Marceline up:

- Marceline… - Finn could understand when wounds are serious. This one was. Alice approached him:

- Open portal, and get her out. Here is much more dangerous, than anywhere else, - Finn nodded, and grabbed Eye. He walked to the door, and pointed it on it. Door slowly opened, showing shimmering portal. With Marceline on his hands, he walked in…

Well, that is it. Review, please!


	11. Chapter 9

_Hello guys. This one was somewhat difficult for me, but I hope you will enjoy it._

Chapter 9. Blood, fire, snow

…Portal led Finn with unconscious Marceline on his hands right in the field hospital. Man with Red Cross symbol on his bag, was busy sewing someone's wound. Finn accurately put Marceline on the nearest empty bed, and walked towards the man:

- Sorry to bother you, but can you help me? – Man continued sewing wound:

- I will look, when I will end with this wounded, - He ended and turned to Finn, and froze in shock, looking at him. Finn grabbed his hand:

- My friend needs help! Please, help her! – He dragged shocked doctor to Marceline. Doctor finally got from his shock, then looked at the girl, and tried to find her pulse, then turned to Finn:

- I don't know, who you are, and how you got there, but I am afraid she is dead, - Marceline's weak voice made doctor to froze in shock again:

- I am…But it doesn't matter…Please, got this arrow from my body… - Doctor's shock fought with his duty call and duty won. He turned to Marceline:

- Okay, but I am short on painkillers, so… You won't die from pain, cause you already dead. Be ready – he put the gag in her mouth, and got into her wound. Finn grabbed Marceline's hand, as her body trembled, and muted groan of pain came out of her mouth…

…This twenty minutes was nearly the longest minutes in her life and afterlife. Doctor finally ended putting her bones on place and sewing wound, and said:

- Done – Finn looked at him:

- Thank you, mister, - Man looked at him:

- Who you are, boy? You are talking on our language, but you aren't one of us, - Finn felt, like something is wrong. Then his eyes widened:

- You are human! – Man looked at him:

- You are too. Who you are? You aren't Nazi, that is for sure, but you aren't one of us too, - Finn started explaining, while Marceline fell back into the black, resting. When she opened her eyes next time, doctor and Finn was sitting there, talking about Finn's past and how they got there.

- … And that is how we got there, - Finn ended. Doctor sighed:

- If I wouldn't saw the dead girl, able to talk, I wouldn't believe any word. Your appearance, however, gives us an answer on something which was bothering us, - Doctor got up, and said:

- You should wait there, I will go and talk to our commander, - He walked out of the tent. Finn grabbed Marceline's hand:

- How are you, Marceline? – Vampire Queen smiled weakly:

- Was better, but soon will be normal,- Finn sighed, relieved, then got out red blanket:

- I suppose you hunger… - Marceline grabbed it and put her fangs in, draining its color. She immediately felt herself better, as her sewn wound closed a little. She smiled:

- Thanks, Finn, - Marceline sat down on the bed, and looked around. Tent was filled with wounded people. She remembered that she saw something like this, but couldn't remember, where…

…Soon doctor returned with commander:

- Here they are, sergeant, - Commander looked at Finn and Marceline:

- So, you are those two persons, who came here god knows how? Well, if everything you told to Igor was truth, then we are forced to help you get to the portal, - Finn smiled:

- Great! When? – Commander answered:

- When your girlfriend will be able to walk, - He left the room. Finn blushed, and wanted to shout something, then closed his mouth, and eyes. Marceline floated up in the air:

- I am able to move. Let's go! – She kissed Finn in the cheek, and floated out, smiling. Finn sat on the bed for a while, red, but then got up, and walked out of the tent…

…Commander saw them coming:

- Fast…But are you really ready to go? – Both nodded. Commander waved to them, and as they approached, he showed them the map:

- Okay, so let me fill you in. This is our camp, and this is Nazi's positions. Between us, there is an old church. There our scouts saw the shimmering thing, - Finn was looking at the map, trying to memorize it. Marceline was floating around, her axe on her shoulder. Commander continued:

- Tonight we planned to capture the building, but it is looking like Nazi's have their own plans for it. So, we need to move in fast, if we want to reach it before Nazis. You will go with the first squad. Have anyone of you use firearms before? – Finn shook his head, while Marceline said, remembering PB's gun:

- I used once… - She thought to herself:"Girl, I hope you alright…I hope…" Commander looked at her:

- Okay then, I will order to give you armor, and weapon to you, dead girl. Make sure, that all bullets find their target, - Two soldiers with red stars on their uniform brought them helmets and flak jackets. Marceline wanted to object, but Finn said:

- This might save you from pain, take it! – Marceline sighed, and put them on. Commander gave her submachine gun:

- Use it well…

…Finn and Marceline were waiting. Finn was slightly nervous: he was surrounded with humans, and was going to fight on the side of one part of his brethren against second one. Marceline noticed this, and said:

- Finn, you know that it is only in the mirror. It is already happened, and those aren't real humans, - Finn nodded, but was still nervous. Commander came in:

- Now. We should go silent as much as possible. Understood? – They both nodded and followed him. Falling snow was blocking their view, as blizzard was even more powerful than in previous place.

- When you get in, rush to the portal, and close it before any of them reach it! С богом, - Commander waved his hand, and squad slowly disappeared in the blizzard. Finn and Marceline followed them silently. Marceline holding submachine gun and her axe, Finn with his trusty sword…

…They reached the church's doors, when they were attacked. Finn instinctively jumped on the grass, while soldiers started to shoot on the run. Few of them fall on the snow, which immediately turned red under them. Finn gulped and rushed towards the door. Marceline followed him, and shot one of their enemies down, before they bumped in the door.

- Closed! – Finn shouted, and kicked it, trying to open. Marceline grabbed her axe, and started to chop it. Finally, she managed to break door, so they got in. Squad followed them in. Nazi's tried to follow, but lost few men and retreated. Squad's leader sat down near:

- Great job…Run to the portal, and close that damn thing! – They nodded and ran upstairs. Finn saw the portal, and nearly rushed to it, when Marceline grabbed him and pulled back. Bullets pierced the place, where he stood second ago. Squad heard them, and ran upstairs. Nazis was already in the church…

…Squad didn't let any Nazi reach portal, but they were unable to reach it too.

- Looks like we are stuck, - Squad leader sat down, near, and sighed. Marceline looked on the ceiling:

- Have we got anything… Explosive? – Squad leader looked at her:

- Yes, why asking? – Marceline floated above the ground, then to the ceiling. Guy smiled, and whistled. Two of his crew got some grenades and handed to vampire, looking at her with mixed feelings on their faces. She floated up, and accurately floated towards Nazi. After some seconds, they heard loud "BOOM" and rushed in, attacking. Nazi was fighting back, while both Marceline and Finn rushed to the portal. Marceline jumped in first. Finn turned around for a second. He saw squad leader, wounded, but smiling to Finn. He put his hand to his head, and laughed, before returning to fight. Finn jumped in the portal…

_Well, that is new chapter. Enjoy._


	12. Chapter 10

_Looks like it getting darker with each chapter…But it is my mind, so…I hope you will enjoy this._

Chapter 10. Temple in the ice

…Portal led them on a large plateau. Wind and blizzard there were so powerful, so even Marceline felt herself uneasy. Their gun and armor disappeared, when they go through.

- Looks like we can't get things from one nightmare to another…- Marceline sighed. Finn shook his head:

- Not all…This amulet, - He got out an Eye, - and some medications they gave still with us, - Marceline looked at him:

- You got one amulet too? Why didn't you use it, when we were fighting that huge thing? – Finn looked down, and said quietly:

- I…Umm, kinda forgot about it, - Marceline sighed, and then looked around. She spotted something in the blizzard, and started to walk there slowly, fighting with the wind. Finn followed her, slightly shivering – it was too cold around…

…They reached a camp, slightly similar to one Marceline and PB saw before. It was, though, much bigger; a lot of mechanisms was around, covered with ice and snow. They looked around, and started to explore the camp. They found one metallic structure, which was warm: someone or something was keeping temperature inside higher then temperature around. They got in, and Marceline closed the door. Finn put the backpack on the empty bed and started to get his warm clothes off, remaining only in his normal clothes.

- Quite good to find something like this in the blizzard, aren't it? – Marceline looked at him:

- We have a Princess to save, remember? – Finn sighed, and then said:

- We are running for her for a day already! We need some rest, to be ready to meet this woman, and beat her, - He got some food out of the backpack, and started to eat it. Marceline sighed, and grabbed strawberry:

- You are right,- she suck the color from it, and floated to Finn, and sat near him. He was eating his sandwich, while she grabbed another strawberry. She smiled at something, then hugged Finn with her hand. He shivered and tried to pull away:

- Marcie, you are cold! – Marceline giggled:

- And you are warm! Come on, do you want me to froze? – Finn mumbled something, but remained on place, while Marceline was enjoying the warmth. She closed her eyes, thinking, and remembering the time she was alive...

…Finn looked at her, and sighed quietly. He liked her, along with PB, but it was difficult for him to choose, who he likes more. Finn blushed slightly, remembering the day he was hiding in Marceline's closet. Then he remembered her kiss in the field hospital, and thought: "Maybe, she feels the same…" Finn looked at Marceline, sitting smiling, with closed eyes. Then he took a deep breath and kissed her. Then sat back, looking at her. Marceline was sitting with now opened eyes, surprised, and then looked at Finn. He blushed, and then she laughed, and hugged him:

- Glob, you are so shy… - Finn mumbled something. Marceline smiled, and kissed him gently, then said:

- Finally you have returned a kiss… - Finn turned red at this, then she hugged him tighter,

- Took you so long, so I thought that even when you saw me going to bathe, you didn't react,- Finn opened his mouth, his jaw on the floor:

- You knew? – Marceline laughed quietly:

- Of course I knew! Believe me, you never could get behind me unnoticed…

…Their conversation was long. Finn just understood how many things she actually noticed. She knew that Finn didn't like her when he was thirteen; that is why she provoked him to get out of the closet and saw her… But he still hasn't got an answer on his unspoken question. Finn breathed deep, and then said bluntly:

- Do you like me? – He was ready for any reaction. Marceline remained silent for some seconds, so Finn started to lose any hope, then said quietly:

- Yes… But… - Finn hugged her, not letting her to say anything:

- I knew it! Glob, how relieved I feel myself now… - Marceline pulled away slightly:

- Finn…You must know one thing… I like PB too… - Finn looked at her, confused:

- What do you mean? – Marceline sighed, and said:

- I like her, the same way you like her and me… - Finn's eyes widened, as he was trying to fit all the news in his head. Marceline looked at him for a while, then said:

- I am going to sleep, so… Will talk tomorrow, - She walked to another empty bed, and laid down, closing her eyes…

…Tomorrow, they got up, get fast breakfast and walk out, in the blizzard. In the center of the camp was a tunnel, leading down. A lot of ropes was going down. Finn grabbed one, and started to slowly descend, while Marceline was floating down, ready to catch him if he fell. After five minutes of this descending, Marceline just grabbed him, and fell down, catching them both near the ground. They looked around, and saw a temple-like building.

- Wow, that is huge… - Finn looked at it, his eyes opened wide cause it was rather dark around; even spotlights was unable to illuminate everything. Marceline looked at the walls, and shivered: she saw symbols on the walls, and she didn't like it.

- Well, I suppose, portal is in this …whatever this building is. Come on, Marcie, we need to get PB out, - Finn started to walk towards the enter. Marceline followed, her axe readied…

…Inside, they found a lot of bones, and an enter into some kind of maze. They walked in it, slowly moving to the center of it, when they encountered something…Strange thing jumped on Marceline, she managed to block it with her axe, and then slashed it, splitting on two. Its blood immediately made a hole in the floor.

- This thing's blood… Glob…Finn, be careful! – Second thingie jumped on Finn, but his fist thrown it back, and then sword ended thingie's life.

- What are those things? – Finn said, his sword in front of his face, ready to meet any of those jumping creatures. Marceline shrugged:

- I don't know, and really don't want to find out, - they continued their descending, carefully. Finally they saw the portal. It was in the center of the room, filled with something strange… "Those look like eggs…" Marceline thought to herself, - "But what is inside?" She carefully approached one, and saw how it's opened. Then jumping thingie came out of it, but was immediately split on two.

- Finn, we need to run to portal! Fast! – Finn nodded, and rushed towards it, Marceline followed him, hearing the eggs hatching behind them. On the run, she saw some kind of creature, throwing a weirdly – sounding thing in the room. This sound reminded her about the town, where she saw Caleb… "Explosives!"-Thought came into her mind, and she shouted:

- FINN ! FASTER! – Finn ran at his best, but Marceline was faster, and reached portal first. He followed her, but then heard explosion, and something throw him with power. World blacked out in his eyes….

_Well, this is a new chapter. Enjoy and review!_


	13. Chapter 11

_Well, things are getting tense…And it is difficult!_

Chapter 11. The end of path?

…Finn slowly regained his consciousness. He heard someone's crying, and then felt the unusual warmth around, and then opened his eyes. Marceline was crying, and her tears were dropping at his face. His still confused mind continued scanning the situation: Finn's head was resting on her lap, her hands wrapped around him, like she was afraid to let him go; they were in some kind of metallic building.

- Where… are we? – He said; Marceline looked at him, and hugged tightly:

- You are alive! – Finn hugged her back:

- Y-yes… Where are we and what have happened? – Marceline backed, and looked at him:

- We came throw the portal in this place. You were thrown in by an explosion. I thought you were dead! – Her eyes watered, and she hugged him, crying at his shoulder. Finn hugged her, stroking her back, trying to calm her…

…After some time, Marceline finally managed to calm down. Finn got up, and helped her to get up:

- Come on, we have to find next portal, and find Princess… - His head was aching, but he was in more or less normal shape. They started to wander through the building. At some point, they reached portal, and find themselves… In Ice King castle.

- What the truck? – Marceline said, looking around, confused. The inside part of the room was similar to Ice King's… Until they saw a photo on the wall. It was a photo of a penguin with a knot. Near it was standing the woman, who stole PB…

- So, we found out the source… - Marceline smiled grimly, and readied her axe before rushing in the nearest room. Finn followed her, with his sword. What they saw inside was… unexpected. PB was lying in the cage, with a collar on her neck, wearing some kind of clothes, which was rather hard to describe. She was looking awful, covered in small bruises, burns, scars…

- Bonnibel! – Marceline rushed to the cage, intended to break it and got PB out, when her legs was frozen:

- Not so fast… - Woman was standing in the doorstep, her hands glowing, and her eyes red. Marceline growled, but didn't move further – she knew, that will be frozen within a second, if she will. Finn scowled, and silently and fast returned back in the room.

- I told you, that I will get one of you as an exchange for him. Now, you both came in. And you will stay here! – She raised her hands, and then Finn appeared behind her, and knocked her down.

- I don't think so, you, perverted woman! – Finn shouted, kicking her crown off her. Marceline break out of the ice, then broke the cage, getting PB out, and hugging her gently:

- Bonnibel… - She whispered, looking at her with pain in her own eyes. Finn was busy tying woman on the floor. Princess opened her eyes slowly:

- Marcie… - She said weakly. Marceline hugged PB tightly:

- Oh glob… - She whispered. Finn finished with woman, then searched the room for PB's clothes. He found them and brought them:

- Your clothes, Princess – He said caringly. She smiled, and reached her hand to touch him:

- We saved you… And you saved me, Finn… You both saved… - Finn gave her clothes, and then turned away. Marceline helped PB to put on her clothes, while Finn waited. Princess Bubblegum stood up shakily: her body hurt in many places, but nothing as bad as was her bruised hand. She walked to Finn and hugged him tightly:

- Thank you for saving me… - Finn smiled:

- It was my duty, Princess. And I wasn't alone… - PB turned him towards her, and kissed passionately. Finn blushed, but hugged her, kissing back. Marceline watched them smiling…

…After some time, PB and Finn finally broke their kiss, panting slightly. Finn looked in PB's eyes:

- I love you Princess… - Princess smiled, and hugged him:

- I know… I love you too Finn… - Marceline looked at them, and then sighed:

- Look, we still need to return back home, remember? – They both looked at her, then nodded slowly. Then, they walked to the mirror.

- Finn, what was causing the winter in Ooo anyway? – Finn sighed, and shown them strange sphere:

- This thing I suppose – Then they walked through the mirror…

_Okay, this one is seriously… was problematic for me… So, it can be worse than previous. Sorry. Read and Review, friends…_


	14. Chapter 12

_Okay, this one is shorter than usual too. I have got few problems nowadays, and haven't manage to made more, cause I want to save some for the ending. Enjoy and review!_

Chapter 12. The day of frost

…Portal led them in ice-covered human town. Finn helped PB to get out, grabbing her hand gently. Marceline flew, smiling, then looked around. There were only two sources of light, which they were able to see through the blizzard. One was on the roof of a large building. It was human library, far enough from them. Other one was near and obviously wasn't a portal… Finn accurately slid down, to the campfire; Marceline picked PB gently, and flew down there. There were two men, sitting near it. Finn approached them:

- Hello! – He waved them, walking closer to campfire. Two men look at them, and sighed:

- You are late. Most of people already left, only few stay there; small group in the library, - One of the men said, sitting near fire. Finn raised an eyebrow:

- Left? Why? – Men looked at him, surprised:

- You don't know? Soon all in this place will be frozen to death, if won't stay in the warmth. And you have not got much time to leave…

… Marceline and PB approached Finn:

- What did they tell? – Finn looked at them, and sighed:

- Looks like we need to move, and find portal. Fast. Or we will freeze to death… - He walked in the direction of the other source of light. Marceline and PB followed him, looking around, trying to see anything through the blizzard. They walked normally, when PB suddenly disappeared with a scream. Marceline looked around in panic:

- Bonnibel! Bonnibel! – She shouted, trying to understand, where she disappeared. When she looked down, she saw Bonnibel down there. She fell through the glass, and were clutching to a rope, which saved her from falling deeper. Marceline flew to her, getting there just in time to grab PB, and save from certain death. She flew up, back to the hole PB fell through. Finn was looking through it worriedly, but smiled, when they get back.

-That was close… - Marceline accurately put PB on her legs, and sighed in relieve. PB just sat, slightly pale; she never was that close to death… Finn hugged her gently, then got up:

- We better hurry – Marceline nodded, and helped PB to get up. They continued their way to the distant light…

…They finally reached the library, and were ready to go in, when wolves suddenly attacked them. Finn started to fight them, while Marceline carried PB on the roof… Just to saw familiar woman, standing in front of the portal:

- You really thought you can escape me? – She laughed grimly, and shot ice in them. Marceline grabbed PB, jumping to avoid her attack.

- Why can't you leave us alone? – Marceline hissed, and threw PB throw the portal, then jumped at woman with her axe-bass. PB squeaked, and disappeared in it. Marceline and woman started to fight…

…Finn was busy down there. He slit the throat of one wolf, punched another, then punctured it, crouching to let another wolf jump above him. He heard the scream behind him, and turned, just to saw how everything turns frozen, and approaching him fast. He ran up the building, just to see Marceline and woman fighting each other.

- Marceline hurry, it approaches! – he pointed behind them. Both women turned to look there, then Marceline sighed, and turned to Finn, still fighting with woman:

- I am so sorry… - she grabbed woman, and jumped with her off the building, towards the approaching frost…

- Marceline! NOO! – Finn shouted, but building already started to freeze. He clenched his fist, feeling pain in his heart, and walked through portal…

…Portal led him to Ooo, in Ice king's castle. PB stood there, nervous:

- Where is Marceline? – She asked him, looking in his eyes. Finn just shook his head, trying to hide tears in his eyes. PB's eyes widened:

- n-no… I-it can't happen… -She then fell on her knees, crying. Finn sat near, and hugged her, few tears dripping from his eyes. He remained silent; he knew Princess needs him to be strong right now. Princess cried on his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Finn stroked her back, trying to soothe her pain, and crying silently himself:

- She sacrificed herself to save us… from that woman… - he whispered. Princess just cried harder: - Why… why that selfish, ignorant, perverted… - Princess cursed, may be first time in her life, - didn't left us? Why… - Finn sighed, he didn't know the answer. But Princess didn't need it…

_Well, this is it. Read and review, my friends._


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue. It all just starts in the end…

Two months passed since Finn and Princess returned from the Mirror, ending the unnatural winter. They both were the only persons except Ice king who knew what happened… They both were only persons who never seemed to be so happy… Cause both lost their hearts the day they returned. It wasn't noticeable at the start, but soon, those who knew them started to notice the change. Jake and Lady Rainycorn was first who noticed; it wasn't difficult that it was somehow connected with disappearance of Marceline, but still no one knew how…

… Finn and Princess were sitting on the roof of the tree house. Jake left, so no one was near to hear them, but they weren't talking much… They both just were watching sun going down. Finn took PB's hand, and their fingers twined, as they watched. Then they noticed a figure on the horizon… flying towards them. Finn opened his mouth, and then closed – it was just Lady Rainycorn. He sighed, then got tackle hugged with PB from behind. They heard familiar voice:

- Missed me, guys? – Marceline smiled wide. Finn and PB hugged her back:

- Marceline! You are back! – They screamed both with joy. Marceline smiled, then sighed:

- Yeah, but we all three must go immediately back, in the mirror, - Finn and PB looked at her, and sighed:

- What happened this time? – Marceline sighed:

- Let's just say – if we won't stop it – no one will… - Finn and Princess looked at each other, then at her:

- We will, but first, you will make up for leaving us alone… - Marceline laughed, and grabbed them both, flying back to her home:

- Oh, I thought you will never ask…

_That is it, guys. The end. For this one. May be I will make second part, may be not. But this story ended. Hope you all enjoyed it… Read and review. Special thanks to HVK and all others who inspired me. List of used stories I will give later._


	16. List

Okay, here is the list:

Prologue. Title goes to the song "Morning never came " By Swallow The Sun.

Chapter 1. Some inspiration came from film "the Mirrors", and some stories which titles I forgot, but all connected to Mirror.

Chapter 2. Scandinavian mythology – ship Naglfar. Also legend of Flying Dutchman, and song from the group "Naglfar" – " Devoured by Naglfar"

Chapter 3. Computer game "Blood".

Chapter 4. Stephen King's "the Shining"

Chapter 5. Silent Hill games – particularly first and second.

Chapter 6. H., "In the mountains of Madness"

Chapter 8. American McGee's Alice.

Chapter – song by Xe-NONE.

Chapter 10. Aliens versus Predator, film.

Chapter 12. The day after tomorrow.


End file.
